


Ancient Flowers

by Elymais



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Gen, Poetic, Poetry, Silent Princess Flowers (Legend of Zelda)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:41:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29074257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elymais/pseuds/Elymais
Summary: A verse for the Silent Princess
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Ancient Flowers

A tiny flower swayed silently in the wind.

He knelt and cupped the blue petal in his hand.

A voice he didn't recognise echoed in his ear.

A tear fell from his eye, but he didn't know why.

**Author's Note:**

> the title is a reference to the song _aspaldiko loreak_ by eh! sukarra, and the third line is a reference to the song _zemlja_ by EKV, lol


End file.
